icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunder Bay Senior Hockey Champions
This is a list of the Thunder Bay Senior Hockey Champions. These teams were from Northwestern Ontario. Where eligible they played in the Allan Cup playoffs. From 1904-05 to 1905-06, 1922-23 to 1924-25, and 1927-28 to 1928-29 teams from Thunder Bay and Manitoba played together in one league. Team were awarded the Chabot-Armstrong and Scotland Woolen Trophy until 2007. From 2008 onward, the Senior AAA champions have been awarded the Gary Cook Cup. *1904-05 Rat Portage Thistles (won Manitoba Senior Playoffs) *1905-06 Kenora Thistles (won Manitoba Senior Playoffs) *1906-07 Kenora Thistles (played in Manitoba Professional Hockey League and held Stanley Cup from January 21st to March 25th) *1907-08 Winnipeg Maple Leafs (won Manitoba Professional Hockey League) *1908-09 no area teams participated in Manitoba Senior playoffs *1909-10 no area teams participated in Manitoba Senior playoffs *1910-11 Kenora Thistles (won Manitoba League) *1911-12 no area teams participated in Manitoba Senior playoffs *1912-13 Kenora Thistles (won Independent League, but not eligible for 1912-13 Allan Cup) *1913-14 Kenora Thistles (won Manitoba & Western League) *1914-15 Fort William *1915-16 Fort William *1916-17 Port Arthur 141st Battalion *1917-18 Port Arthur Columbus Club *1918-19 Port Arthur Columbus Club *1919-20 Fort William Maple Leafs *1920-21 Port Arthur North End *1921-22 Fort William *1922-23 Souris *1923-24 Selkirk *1924-25 Port Arthur* *1925-26 Port Arthur* *1926-27 Fort William *1927-28 University of Manitoba* *1928-29 Port Arthur* *1929-30 Port Arthur *1930-31 Port Arthur *1931-32 Fort William *1932-33 Fort William *1933-34 Fort William *1934-35 Port Arthur Bearcats *1935-36 Fort William Wanderers *1936-37 Fort William Wanderers *1937-38 Port Arthur Bearcats *1938-39 Port Arthur Bearcats* *1939-40 Port Arthur Bearcats *1940-41 Port Arthur Bearcats *1941-42 Port Arthur Bearcats *1942-43 Port Arthur Bearcats *1943-44 Port Arthur Shipbuilders *1944-45 none *1945-46 Fort William Legion *1946-47 Port Arthur Bearcats *1947-48 Fort Frances Canadians *1948-49 Fort Frances Canadians *1949-50 Fort Frances Canadians *1950-51 Fort Frances Canadians *1951-52 Fort Frances Canadians* *1952-53 Fort William Beavers *1953-54 Fort William Beavers *1954-55 Fort William Beavers *1955-56 Fort William Beavers *1956-57 Fort William Beavers *1957-58 Fort William Beavers *1958-59 Port Arthur Bearcats *1959-60 Port Arthur Bearcats *1960-61 Port Arthur Bearcats *1961-62 Port Arthur Bearcats *1962-63 Port Arthur Bearcats *1963-64 Port Arthur Bearcats *1964-65 Warroad Lakers *1965-66 Fort William Beavers *1966-67 Port Arthur Bearcats *1967-68 Port Arthur Bearcats *1968-69 Port Arthur Bearcats *1969-70 Fort William Beavers *1970-71 Thunder Bay Twins *1971-72 Thunder Bay Twins *1972-73 Thunder Bay Twins *1973-74 Thunder Bay Twins *1974-75 Thunder Bay Twins* *1976-1979 none *1979-80 Thunder Bay Twins *1980-81 Thunder Bay Twins *1981-82 Thunder Bay Twins *1982-83 Thunder Bay Twins *1983-84 Thunder Bay Twins* *1984-85 Thunder Bay Twins* *1985-86 Thunder Bay Twins *1986-87 Thunder Bay Twins *1987-88 Thunder Bay Twins* *1988-89 Thunder Bay Twins* *1989-90 Thunder Bay Twins *1990-91 Thunder Bay Twins *1992-2003 none *2003-04 Thunder Bay Twins *2004-05 Thunder Bay Bombers* *2005-06 Thunder Bay Bombers *2006-07 Kenora Thistles *2007-08 Thunder Bay Hawks *2008-09 Thunder Bay Twins *2009-10 Kenora Thistles *2010-11 Fort Frances Thunderhawks *2011-12 Kenora Thistles (by default) *2012-13 Kenora Thistles (by default) *2013-14 Kenora Thistles (by default) *2014-15 Kenora Thistles (by default) *2015-2018 none * * - won Allan Cup The merging of the Port Arthur Bearcats and Fort William Beavers resulted in the folding of the Thunder Bay Senior Hockey League, ending the Thunder Bay Senior Championship. From 1971-1991, the Thunder Bay Twins were the only senior team in the region. See also *List of Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *Thunder Bay Intermediate Champions Sources *Hockey Northwestern Ontario - Past Champions Category:Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs